Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail: Dragons & Wizards
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Después de ser secuestradas por dos misteriosos dragones, Itziar y Laylah vuelven con sus amigos, dispuestas a darlo todo para luchar por aquello que más quieren. / Continuación de "Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail".
1. Prefacio

" _Aquel era el lugar en el que debía perderse. Un lugar ajeno a este mundo que habían dispuesto para él."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Haruki Murakami)

 **Prefacio: Ahora vivo con dragones**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que las secuestraron, pero ninguno de los dos magos se había rendido en su empeño por encontrarlas. Desde aquella noche no habían cesado de buscar, por todas partes, en pocas semanas se habían recorrido casi todo el Reino de Fiore, pero no había forma de dar con ellas. Incluso Gajeel se había dedicado a buscar con ellos, utilizando sus dotes de espía para tratar de descubrir los gremios oscuros que trabajaban con Kamuck para encontrar su base, pero por mucho que preguntaran, el dragón de piedra sabía ocultarse.

 **Natsu** : ¿No te ha dado algo útil aún?

 **Gajeel** _(suspirado)_ : Aún nada, no para de mentirme por mucho que insista. Jura que ellos no tienen a las chicas de pelo multicolor, que Kamuck ha puesto una orden de búsqueda contra ellas.

 **Gray** : Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿quién más que Kamuck podría haberlas secuestrado? Además, eran dos dragones.

 **Natsu** _(sombrío)_ : Aún hay que seguir investigando, pero sin duda las encontraremos.

 _En algún lugar de los bosques de Fiore_

 **Itziar** _(secándose el sudor de la frente)_ : ¡Creo que por fin lo he conseguido!

 **Laylah** _(recuperando el aliento)_ : ¡Lo sé, es impresionante! Creo que también estoy aprendiendo a dominarlo, pronto podremos salir de aquí y enfrentarnos a Kamuck.

 **Itziar** _(suspirando)_ : Sigo creyendo que esto está mal, sé que debemos entrenar para poder derrotar a Kamuck, pero ellos no saben que estamos bien. Gray estará volviéndose loco buscándome, debe creer que estoy en peligro, preocupado, sufriendo por mí y yo…

 **Dragona de diamante** _(acercándose a Itziar)_ : Aquí es el único lugar donde estáis a salvo, con ellos estaríais en peligro. Es mejor que volváis cuando estéis preparadas y no os puedan hacer daño.

 **Dragona de agua** _(acercándose a Laylah)_ : Nosotras sólo queremos vuestro bien, sois nuestras hijas y debemos completar vuestro entrenamiento como _Dragon Slayer_ para que podáis hacerle frente. Aquí nadie puede encontraros.

 **Laylah** _(agachando la cabeza)_ : Ya lo sé Mul, sé que queréis lo mejor para nosotras, pero Itziar tiene razón, deben estar preocupadísimos, buscándonos por todas partes. Ahora somos sus nakamas después de todo.

 **Pam** _(acercándose al grupo)_ : Os entiendo, pero tenéis que escuchar a Mul y a Chamak, ellas saben lo que es mejor para vosotras. Además, estáis progresando mucho, dentro de muy poco podremos volver.

De repente, Laylah cayó al suelo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Ya no gritaba, después de semanas se había acostumbrado a las cicatrices que dejaba Kamuck en su cuerpo todos los días, como si quisiera recordarles a todos que Fairy Tail no eran los únicos que las buscaban.

 **Mul** _(abrazando a Laylah entre sus patas)_ : Esto es de lo único que no podemos protegerte, lo siento mucho pequeña, pero pronto todo acabará y volveréis a ser libres.

 **Laylah** _(abrazando a su madre dragona de vuelta)_ : No te preocupes Mul, esto solo me recuerda por qué entreno tanto todos los días, me da fuerzas.

Después de decir esto Laylah se levanta, continuando con la práctica que les había ocupado todo el día. Al principio, cuando desaparecieron, Kamuck tan solo le hacía unas finas líneas, por los brazos, piernas… Pero últimamente se estaba impacientando, sus ataques eran más desesperados, rabiosos. Esta vez, en su espalda, sangrando, se podían leer las palabras _Os encontraré, ya falta poco_.

* * *

Lo siento muchísimo, no os podéis imaginar lo mucho que siento no haber continuado antes esta historia. Sé que llevo un retraso de años y que muy probablemente todos se hayan olvidado del argumento, pero tuve que dejar la página durante muuuucho tiempo por falta de tiempo, siempre surgían cosas para no escribir. Aún así, quiero continuar con esta historia, ahora que por fin he logrado tener un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre. Agradeceré a todo el mundo que siga leyendo esta historia y para quienes no la conozcan, es la segunda parte de " _Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail_ ". Eso es sólo un pequeño adelanto sobre cómo pretendo continuar a partir de ahora, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste mi historia. Sin nada más que decir y con un millón de disculpas, me retiro.

 **~Laylah~**


	2. Vuelta al gremio

Recordatorios, discusiones y otras tonterías:

Creo que no hay necesidad de presentarme ¿verdad? Ya todos me conoceréis de todas mis fantásticas intervenciones en esta historia, aun así, ya que vengo a recordaros todo lo acontecido, no estaría de más que os informase de la persona más importante aquí. Soy yo señoras y señores, el tan famoso y querido por todos ¡narrador!

 **Natsu:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ya creíamos que te habías ido sin despedirte de nosotros.

 **Happy:** ¡Aye! Nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto para poder seguir contando NUESTRA historia.

Bueno chicos, es normal que me hayáis echado de menos… Es muy emotivo de vuestra parte, pero me gustaría recalcar que esta sigue siendo MI historia, así que ahora debéis dejar de molestarme y…

 **Laylah:** ¡¿Cómo que TU historia?! Maldito narrador de pacotilla… Si ni siquiera has sabido hacer tu trabajo ¡Me secuestraron dos dragones y has tardado años en revelar que en realidad nos llevaban a entrenar!

Bueno, respecto a eso yo…

 **Gray:** ¡¿Cómo que a entrenar!? ¡Todo este tiempo preocupado y resulta que estabais de excursión entrenando!

 **Itziar:** Venga cariño, no te pongas así. Teníamos que estar escondidas para que Kamuck no nos encontrara… Estábamos con nuestras dragonas, nos dijeron que era lo mejor y…

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Fueron VUESTRAS dragonas las que destrozaron MI edificio?! ¡He tenido que trabajar como una esclava para poder pagarlo!

Chicos, por favor, sé que han pasado muchas cosas y que estáis enfadados, pero… ¡Dejad de discutir en MI resumen!

 **Todos:** ¡Cállate!

 **Itziar:** Ni siquiera sabrías hacer un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora en tan poco tiempo.

¡¿Cómo que no?! No me retes chiquilla, que soy el mejor en mi trabajo.

 **Laylah:** Demuéstralo, narrador de pacotilla. Si lo consigues no te interrumpiremos en todo lo que queda de historia.

Cuando termine espero no tener que aguantaros a ninguno en mis resúmenes. Llegaron a Fairy Tail dos extrañas chicas y un perro, venían de otro mundo y tenían magia de _Dragon Slayer_ , un malvado dragón las había traído y trataba de dar con ellas para robarles su poder mágico y conquistar su mundo. Consiguieron huir de él, pero dos dragones aparecieron y se las llevaron, desde entonces Natsu y Gray no cesan en su empeño por encontrarlas. ¡Tomaos esa!

 **Laylah:** ¡Ja! Se te ha olvidado mi libreta.

Mierda…

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

 **Capítulo 1: Vuelta al gremio**

Dos figuras encapuchadas recorren las calles de Magnolia, no hablan ni miran a nadie, mantienen sus rostros ocultos y las cabezas agachadas. Llaman en seguida la atención de los ciudadanos, por su experiencia, las figuras misteriosas nunca anuncian nada bueno, el gremio de magos de la ciudad tiene demasiados enemigos.

 **Itziar** _(susurrando preocupada)_ : Me pregunto qué dirán cuando nos vean ¿Crees que nos odiarán por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo?

 **Laylah** _(cogiendo su mano para tranquilizarla)_ : No te preocupes, seguro que lo entenderán y se alegrarán de vernos. Sobre todo Gray. _(Guiña un ojo a su amiga)_

 **Itziar** _(sonrojándose)_ : Sólo espero que no me odie por haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo.

 **Laylah** : Él te quiere, no seas tonta. Te habrá echado tanto de menos que no pensará en nada más que estar contigo.

 **Itziar** _(dándole un golpe amistoso)_ : Natsu también te habrá echado de menos, seguro que no ha dejado de buscarte.

 **Laylah** _(suspirando)_ : Lo dudo mucho, me habrá buscado porque ahora soy su nakama, alguien de su gremio. Eso no significa que me eche de menos o me tenga cariño.

 **Itziar** _(rindiéndose)_ : ¿Crees que deberíamos pasar por casa? Allí nos podríamos encontrar con Pam y cambiarnos.

 **Laylah** : Tienes razón, volvamos a casa.

 _Mientras en Fairy Tail_

 **Natsu** _(histérico)_ : ¡Tenemos que organizar otra búsqueda! Tienen que estar en algún sitio de Fiore, quizá en los bosques ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!

 **Gray** _(molesto)_ : Te entiendo, pero no podemos salir de aquí a lo loco sin un plan. No tenemos ninguna pista, no sabemos nada de ellas desde hace meses. Debemos pensar a dónde ir antes de precipitarnos.

 **Natsu** _(encarándose a Gray)_ : Creí que tú también querías encontrarlas ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada mientras ellas están en peligro? ¡Si Itziar te preocupa sal a hacer algo!

 **Gray** _(cogiendo por el cuello al mago de fuego)_ : ¡¿Crees que no quiero encontrarlas, que me gusta estar aquí sentado pensando un plan en vez de salir corriendo?! ¡Claro que me preocupa! Puede estar en cualquier parte, ni siquiera sé si está viva o muerta… Pero intento ser inteligente y hacer un plan para recuperarla lo antes posible. _(Pega un puñetazo a Natsu)_ ¡Gritando y desesperándote no vas a conseguir nada!

El _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego no tardó en levantarse y arremeter contra su amigo, ninguno de los dos podía soportar la espera, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Ambos sabían que solo estaban descargando su dolor a golpes.

 **Lucy** _(mirándolos preocupada desde la barra)_ : Esos dos no han parado de comportarse así desde que desaparecieron. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero pegándose entre ellos no van a conseguir nada.

 **Mira** : Es su manera de desahogarse, están desesperados por la impotencia. No están acostumbrados a no poder hacer nada, siempre solucionan todos los problemas.

 **Lucy** _(suspirando)_ : Lo sé, pero aun así…

De repente Erza entra en la sala, al ver a sus dos amigos peleando no duda en intervenir para separarlos. Esa lleva siendo su dinámica todos esos meses.

 **Erza** _(enfadada)_ : ¡Ya os he dicho muchas veces que esta no es la solución! Si queréis encontrarlas dejad de pelear, moved vuestros culos y poned el cerebro en funcionamiento, que para algo lo tenéis.

 **Natsu y Gray** _(a la vez)_ : ¡Sí señora!

 **Lucy** _(riendo entre dientes)_ : Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Gray y Natsu ponen rumbo a la biblioteca, seguramente crean que allí podrán encontrar pistas, aunque ya han leído casi todos los libros expuestos en las estanterías del gremio.

 **Levy** _(saliendo enfadada de la biblioteca)_ : Sé que esos dos sólo están preocupados y quieren buscar información ¡pero podrían hacer un poco menos de ruido!

 **Mira** _(riendo)_ : Ya les conocen, no pueden estarse callados, aún en una situación así.

 **Happy** _(acercándose con cara de pena)_ : Les entiendo, también estoy preocupado por Pam, pero… ¿No creéis que para poder buscarles como es debido deberíamos estar bien alimentados? Natsu casi no ha pescado conmigo últimamente ¡me muero por un pescado fresco!

 **Lucy** _(con una gotita en la cabeza)_ : Definitivamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

De repente, entra Gajeel corriendo al gremio, parece muy alterado y respira entrecortadamente, como si hubiera estado un rato corriendo.

 **Gajeel** : ¡¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray?! Es urgente.

 **Levy** _(señalando hacia la biblioteca)_ : Acaban de bajar a la biblioteca.

 **Gajeel** _(dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a Levy)_ : Gracias, enana.

Levy se sonroja al instante y todos en el gremio sonríen, han perdido la curiosidad por la actitud de Gajeel y se centran ahora en el romance de esos dos. Ya llevan varios meses saliendo, pero aun así siempre resultan igual de sorprendentes las muestras de cariño entre esos dos.

Gajeel baja corriendo las escaleras, haciendo un gran estruendo que hace que Gray y Natsu paren de gritarse y se centren en el _Dragon Slayer_ de hierro que acaba de aparecer por la puerta. Ambos le miran con curiosidad, extrañados por su comportamiento.

 **Gajeel** _(con la respiración aún entrecortada)_ : Acaban de ver a dos hombres encapuchados entrando en casa de Itziar y Laylah ¡Seguro que son de algún gremio oscuro o puede que sea Kamuck!

Natsu y Gray tan solo necesitaron mirarse una milésima de segundo para saber lo que harían a continuación, aquella podía ser la pista que les faltaba para encontrar a las chicas.

 _Mientras, en casa de Itziar y Laylah_

 **Itziar** _(mirando sorprendida a su alrededor)_ : ¡Vaya! Es increíble, es como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido.

 **Laylah** _(pasando la mano por los muebles)_ : ¡Ya ves! Está todo muy limpio, yo diría que más que cuando nosotras vivíamos aquí _(poniéndose una mano en la cabeza ante la última frase)._

 **Itziar** _(imitando a su amiga)_ : Sí, la verdad es que somos un poco desastre… Je, je.

 **Laylah** _(riendo)_ : Parece que tu amorcito ha estado aquí a menudo, toda la casa huele a él.

 **Itziar** _(haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga)_ : ¿Segura que Gray ha sido el único que se ha paseado por aquí? Yo huelo bastante a quemado también.

Ambas se tumbaron en la cama y empezaron a reír, contentas y relajadas desde hace meses. Hasta que escucharon unos pasos corriendo hacia la casa y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe.

 **Laylah** _(susurrando)_ : ¿Crees que nos ha encontrado tan rápido?

 **Itziar** _(susurrando también)_ : Quizá haya estado vigilando la ciudad estos meses.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron a la vez; tendrían que salir a investigar. Ya se escuchaban ruidos en el salón, así que se pusieron sus capas y salieron dispuestas a enfrentarse a Kamuck y sus esbirros, aunque al mirar las caras de sus asaltantes se quedaron de piedra.

Nada más entrar a la casa Natsu y Gray escucharon ruidos en la habitación de las chicas, sin pensárselo dos veces entraron en el salón, donde no tardaron en aparecer dos figuras encapuchadas. Sin pararse a pensar en sus actos, ambos se lanzaron contra los dos asaltantes; quienes se habían quedado parados, ofreciéndoles una oportunidad de atacar primero.

Gray no tardó en darse cuenta que sus ataques de hielo no parecían tener efecto contra su contrincante, casi parecía que le rebotaran sin llegar a dañarle. Mientras, Natsu se sorprendió al ver su puño de fuego apagado por una pared de agua, casi parecían los poderes de…

 **Natsu** _(gritando sorprendido)_ : ¡¿Laylah?!

 **Laylah** _(sonriendo avergonzada)_ : Hola Natsu…

 **Gray** _(parándose de repente)_ : ¿Pero qué…?

 **Itziar** _(quitándose la capucha)_ : ¿Y tú vas a dejar de atacarme ya?

 **Gray** _(corriendo a abrazar a Itziar)_ : ¡Itziar! No sabes lo que te he echado de menos, no te volveré a soltar nunca…

Itziar empezó a llorar ante las palabras de su novio, le abrazó fuertemente y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, donde demostraron todo lo que se habían añorado, lo mucho que se habían echado en falta.

Mientras tanto, Natsu se había quedado paralizado, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica que tenía delante, quien ahora se tocaba el pelo con nerviosismo.

 **Laylah** _(acercándose a Natsu)_ : ¿Natsu, estás bien? Háblame ¿qué te pasa?

 **Natsu** _(cogiéndola y apretándola contra su cuerpo)_ : ¡Estas bien! No me puedo creer que estés aquí, estaba muy preocupado…

 **Laylah** _(poniéndose roja de repente)_ : ¿De verdad? Yo… No hace falta que digas esas cosas, no es como si me hubieras echado de menos o algo así…

 **Natsu** _(cogiendo su cara y poniéndola enfrente de él)_ : No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, sólo podía pensar en recuperarte y yo…

 **Laylah** _(piensa)_ : Está muy cerca, demasiado cerca… No sé qué hacer, yo…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el repentino beso de Natsu, se acercó a ella y la besó, sin más, sin pedir permiso ni avisarla para que pudiera huir. El chico llevaba demasiados meses soñando con volver a verla, con saborear sus labios de nuevo; y la emoción pudo con él. Laylah cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que le producía aquel chico de pelo rosa.

* * *

Siento haber tardado más de lo esperado en publicar, pero me han pillado los exámenes de por medio y no había manera de sacar tiempo para escribir. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, prometo que cuando me den las notas intentaré actualizar de forma más regular. Espero que les haya gustado la vuelta de la historia, intentaré que esta segunda parte contenga más acción y emoción.

Sin nada más que añadir y con deseos de leer sus comentarios.

 **~Laylah~**


	3. Reencuentros y otros golpes

Recordatorios, discusiones y otras tonterías:

Bueno, una vez pasado el primer capítulo de la continuación de nuestra historia, es hora de iniciar algunos cambios en la metodología seguida hasta ahora. Para empezar, nuestros personajes deben mantenerse tranquilos a partir de ahora, de este modo los resúmenes serán más fluidos y podremos terminar antes.

 **Natsu** : ¡Ey! ¿Desde cuándo decides tú si interrumpimos o no?

Yo soy el narrador, debo tener el mando sobre todo y hacer caso a las preferencias del público.

 **Lucy** : ¿Cómo que preferencias? Que yo sepa nadie se ha quejado aún.

Bueno… Yo interpreto que, aunque no digan nada, este tipo de largos resúmenes hacen más lenta la lectura e incomodan al lector y…

 **Happy** : ¡Calla! Si nadie se ha quejado todo está bien. Así que no dejaré de interrumpir hasta que me digan lo contrario.

 **Natsu:** ¡Eso, eso!

¿Pero no entendéis que estas tontas discusiones antes de empezar cada capítulo resultan un tanto pedantes para el lector? Si pudiera simplemente decir lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y seguir con la historia…

 **Happy** : ¡Venga! En el fondo sabes que eso es más aburrido, las discusiones SIEMPRE son divertidas, si no mira a Gray y Natsu, en el fondo se lo pasan genial peleando todo el rato.

 **Gray** : ¿Cómo que genial? Es por pura necesidad, si este cerebro de lava pensara un poco no necesitaría pelearme tanto con él.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿Qué me has llamado, pervertido de hielo?!

¡Basta! ¿Veis? A esto me refería, es imposible avanzar… De todos modos, seguiré con mi trabajo y punto, que para eso me pagan… Espera… No me pagan… ¿Por qué aguanto yo esto si no me pagan?

 **Itziar** : ¡Uff! ¡Estoy harta! Laylah y yo volvimos después de meses desaparecidas a casa, nos encontramos con unos desesperados Gray y Natsu, que en seguida nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y una buena muestra de cariño… ¿eh, Laylah?

 **Laylah** : Bueno… Eso es un poco…

 **Itziar** : ¡Y que comience la historia!

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail: Dragons & Wizards_!

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y otros golpes**

 **Natsu** _(cogiendo su cara y poniéndola enfrente de él)_ : No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, sólo podía pensar en recuperarte y yo…

 **Laylah** _(piensa)_ : Está muy cerca, demasiado cerca… No sé qué hacer, yo…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el repentino beso de Natsu, se acercó a ella y la besó, sin más, sin pedir permiso ni avisarla para que pudiera huir. El chico llevaba demasiados meses soñando con volver a verla, con saborear sus labios de nuevo; y la emoción pudo con él. Laylah cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que le producía aquel chico de pelo rosa.

Entonces, de repente, la cálida sensación desapareció, sustituida por otro tipo de calor, un fuego abrasador directo en su cabeza, que la hizo apartarse tambaleando.

 **Natsu** ( _Enfadado_ ): Ahora… ¡¿Me puedes explicar dónde estabas?! ¡Porque es obvio que secuestrada no!

 **Laylah** ( _Tocándose la cabeza donde Natsu la había golpeado_ ): ¡¿Y tú me puedes explicar ese golpe a traición?! No hay quien te entienda ¡Hace un momento estabas súper contento de verme! ¡¿Y ahora me pegas?!

 **Natsu** ( _Acercándose a ella amenazante_ ): ¡Y lo tenías muy bien merecido! ¡¿Cómo es que volvéis así de repente después de tantos meses sin saber nada de vosotras?!

 **Laylah** _(Encarándose con él)_ : ¡Esa no es excusa para el golpe que me has dado! ¡Me has pillado por sorpresa!

Mientras, al otro lado de la habitación, Itziar y Gray habían dejado su reencuentro para observar divertidos a sus dos amigos discutiendo por tonterías. Pero pronto Gray se puso serio de repente, mirando intensamente a Itziar hasta que esta se giró hacia él.

 **Gray** _(Cogiéndola de la mano)_ : Natsu es un cabeza hueca, pero esta vez tiene razón en enfadarse… ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Creíamos que estabais secuestradas por Kamuck y ahora volvéis, así como si nada…

 **Itziar** _(Acariciándole la mejilla, triste)_ : No queríamos irnos, pero Mul y Chamak, nuestras dragonas, vinieron a por nosotras, para entrenarnos… Teníamos que aprender todo lo que pudiéramos de la magia _Dragon Slayer_ para enfrentarnos a Kamuck _(Agacha la cabeza)_ No queríamos depender siempre de vosotros…

 **Gray** : Podríais habérnoslo dicho, os habríamos dejado iros, pero sin estar tan preocupados, habríamos sabido que estabais vivas, que estabais a salvo… _(Aprieta su mano)_ No tienes ni idea de por lo que hemos pasado estos meses…

 **Itziar** : No podíamos decíroslo, Kamuck hubiera sospechado si no nos buscabais, él no puede saber que Mul y Chamak están aquí… Nadie podía saber dónde estábamos… _(Llora)_ Lo siento mucho, sé que hicimos mal, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. También queríamos protegeros, si hubierais sabido donde estábamos Kamuck habría ido a por vosotros, no podíamos correr ese riesgo… Yo… Te he echado de menos cada día, pero no podía ponerte en peligro…

 **Gray** _(Cogiendo su mentón para mirarla a los ojos)_ : Lo entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo… Te perdono, pero… No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor…

Sin poder resistirlo más, Itziar se lanza a los brazos de Gray, besándole con amor y desesperación, intentando transmitirle todo lo que le ha echado de menos. Están tan inmersos en su beso, que no se dan cuenta de que hace rato que no se escuchan ruidos ni golpes. Natsu y Laylah están parados, riendo al ver a sus amigos en esos términos.

 **Laylah** _(Cogiendo a Natsu)_ : Vámonos, hace mucho que no se ven y merecen un momento a solas. Itziar no ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el entrenamiento.

Recorrieron las calles en silencio, Laylah ya le había contado todo y ambos se habían tranquilizado. Ahora, Laylah se moría de vergüenza por aquel beso, preguntándose qué implicaba exactamente para su relación con el pelirosa. Natsu, por su parte, tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas, hace semanas que había admitido que la preocupación por su nakama no era del todo normal y se había decidido a hablar de ello cuando la encontrara, pero ahora que estaba delante suya…

Decidido, se giró a hablar con ella, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo por la manga de su capa.

 **Natsu** _(Corriendo hacia ella)_ : ¡Laylah! ¡¿Qué pasa!?

 **Laylah** _(Susurrando)_ : No es nada… Se me pasará en seguida, ya estoy acostumbrada…

 **Natsu** _(Piensa)_ : ¿Acostumbrada? ¿De qué está hablando? Espera… No será…

De un movimiento le quitó la capa, de modo que las cicatrices de brazos y piernas quedaron expuestas. La imagen era horrible, tenía todo lleno de marcas, la mayoría parecían arañazos, pero también se veían palabras y frases escritas, algunas encima de otras. « _No os podéis escapar de mí» «Os encontraré»_ y otras frases similares se repetían por todas partes. Algunas estaban ya cicatrizando, ocultas por marcas más recientes, pero la que acababa de aparecer en su hombro era la más inquietante de todas _«Estoy cerca»_.

 **Natsu** _(Conmocionado, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices)_ : ¿Qué es todo esto?

 **Laylah** : No sois los únicos que nos buscaban, por eso teníamos que ocultarnos… Parecía desesperarse con cada día que pasaba… Pero no hay problema, estoy acostumbrada y puedo soportarlo.

 **Natsu** _(Cogiendo su cara con fuerza)_ : ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Lleva todos estos meses haciéndote esto?!

 **Laylah** _(girando la cara)_ : Me ayuda a recordar por qué estoy entrenando, tengo que recuperar por mí misma lo que es mío, nadie puede ayudarme en esto.

 **Natsu** _(Obligándola a mirarle)_ : No tienes que llevar esto sola, ahora tienes compañeros que se preocupan por ti y que quieren ayudarte… Yo quiero ayudarte…

 **Laylah** : ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? A veces dices y… haces… cosas que me confunden.

 **Natsu** _(Nervioso)_ : Yo… Lo sé… También estoy confuso… Desde la primera vez que nos besamos… Yo… No sé cómo reaccionar… ¡Todo es muy confuso!

 **Laylah** _(Baja la cabeza)_ : Yo… También estoy muy confusa… Quiero decir, siempre he querido saber cómo era estar contigo y… Es mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero a la vez siento que no debería ponerme en medio… Tú tienes a Lucy y yo…

 **Natsu** _(Ladeando la cabeza)_ : No te entiendo del todo, quiero decir… Lucy es mi mejor amiga, pero con ella no pienso las mismas cosas que cuando estoy contigo. Me apetece abrazarte cuando te veo, a veces quiero besarte y nunca había sentido un vacío tan grande como cuando desapareciste…

 **Laylah** : ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

 **Natsu** _(Mirándola fijamente)_ : Creo que sí…

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Laylah se acercó a él y le besó, sin poder ni querer contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Ambos se fundieron en ese beso, diciéndose todo lo que se habían echado de menos, olvidándose del mundo que les rodeaba. Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrientes, entre nerviosos y divertidos.

 **Laylah** _(Riendo)_ : ¡Ja! Sabía que el agua era más poderosa que el fuego, no has podido resistirte a mi _(Sacando la lengua)_

 **Natsu** _(Mirándola amenazante)_ : ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No te lo tengas tan creído! Tu agua nunca podrá superar a mi fuego, y te lo demostraré en cualquier momento.

 **Laylah** _(Mirándole con una sonrisa siniestra)_ : Inténtalo si puedes cerebro de carbón, no he estado entrenando todo este tiempo para nada…

 **Natsu** _(Haciendo aparecer fuego en sus puños)_ : Eso me gustaría verlo… _Karyu no Tekken_

Natsu se lanzó hacia ella con su puño amenazante de fuego, aunque Laylah lo esquivó con facilidad con una sonrisa en su rostro, preparando su propio ataque.

 **Laylah** _(Levantando su puño con agua)_ : _Mizuryuu no Tekken_

A una velocidad inusual en ella, se lanzó con su puño de agua directa a Natsu, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido del poder mágico de la chica para esquivarlo, por lo que le impactó de lleno en el pecho.

 **Natsu** _(Levantándose sorprendido)_ : Vaya… Sí que has mejorado un poco _(Sonriendo)_ A partir de ahora nuestras peleas serán más interesantes…

 **Laylah** _(Con la misma sonrisa siniestra en la cara)_ : Oh… Ya lo creo… A ver si eres capaz de entretenerme un poco, llamitas…

De este modo, se enzarzaron en una aparentemente dura batalla, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de sonreír en ningún momento e incluso podían distinguirse risas sobre los gritos de batalla. Era casi como un amistoso y divertido entrenamiento. Finalmente, ambos cayeron agotados al suelo, riendo sin parar.

 **Natsu** _(Poniéndose encima de Laylah)_ : No está nada mal para una novata… Creo que podremos divertirnos juntos…

 **Laylah** _(Sonriente, posando su mano en la cara de Natsu)_ : Creo que eso debería decirlo yo…

Sin querer contenerse más, ambos volvieron a fundir sus labios, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la intensidad del beso. Y así fue como los encontró un sorprendido Pam, que a pesar de sus reticencias hacia el chico, no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa.

 **Pam** _(Saltando encima de Natsu, interrumpiéndolos)_ : ¡Ups! Perdón pelirosa, no me fijé en ti…

 **Natsu** _(Confundido)_ : ¿Pero qué...? Maldito chucho entrometido…

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y Natsu se levantó dispuesto a comenzar otra pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de Laylah.

 **Laylah** _(Riendo)_ : Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos yendo al gremio _(Mirando a Pam)_ Supongo que ya habrás pasado por casa y avisado a Itziar ¿no?

 **Pam** _(Apartándose de Natsu)_ : Sí, os están esperando en casa para ir al gremio, ya va siendo hora de que les contemos a todos lo que sabemos…

 **Natsu** _(Mirando confundido a Laylah)_ : ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabéis?

 **Laylah** _(Levantándose)_ : Nuestras dragonas no nos ocultaron solo para entrenar… Tenían algo que decirnos, algo que todos tienen que saber respecto a Kamuck y nuestro mundo… Así que no perdamos más tiempo.

Sin decir nada más la chica empezó a caminar hacia el gremio, con sus dos acompañantes siguiéndola después de intercambiar una significativa mirada.  
_

Siento realmente la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, primero la falta de inspiración y después la falta de tiempo. Aún así pretendo continuar y terminar esta historia aunque suba capítulos tan lenta. Espero que lo disfuten aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo.

~Laylah~


End file.
